Sueños
by AilynLoreeanEire
Summary: En pocas ocasiones los sueños que tenemos de niños llegan hacerse realidad, pero Uchiha Madara y la pequeña Shion lograrían cumplirlos. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, ese hecho les destinó a encontrarse, un encuentro que, siendo corto, les marcaría de por vida. Así es el mundo de los sueños, caprichoso y lleno de misterio. ¿Que les deparará a Madara y Shion el futuro? (Madara&OC)


**Capítulo 1**

Todos tenemos nuestros sueños, ese estado perfecto que aspiramos conseguir por todos los medios posibles. Esta guerra, que creíamos mantenernos muy alejados de ese necesario sueño, fue lo que finalmente nos guió a él. La tan ansiada paz llegó en forma de villa.

El bosque que entonces era frondoso y oscuro, fue penetrando la luz, dándole una nueva vida, convirtiéndose rápidamente en lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Pequeñas casas de madera, otras más grandes, fueron las primeras construcciones que se pudieron ver. A medida que crecía su tamaño, se fueron uniendo a ellas numerosas tiendas de todo tipo, casas de comidas, una academia y zonas para que los niños jugaran. Era realmente un sueño.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que se empezó este proceso, pero ya podría decirse que teníamos una villa. Hashirama y yo la observábamos desde lo alto, admirando la belleza del paisaje. La villa que, aunque pareciera pequeña, ya vivían en ella mucha gente; era seguro que iría en aumento con el tiempo. Alrededor de ella, el inmenso bosque que ni siquiera la vista podía abarcar, servía de protección a cualquier posible ataque.

Una suave brisa soplaba, trayendo consigo hojas que lentamente caían de sus árboles, avisando que el cambio de estación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Era una brisa cálida y agradable que lograba inundar el alma con recuerdos y emociones que, como las hojas, viajan junto a ella. Por esa misma razón, para mí era un soplo de aire gélido, creciendo en fuerza, hasta semejarse a una ventisca, que no permitía moverme. Muerte, sangre, dolor, odio, eran las imágenes que mis recuerdos conseguían evocar. Cada uno con sus matices, pero todos compartíamos ese mismo pasado, poco amable, que podría resumirse de manera tan simple. Con el nacimiento de la villa, todo el mundo pareció encerrar sus vivencias pasadas dentro de un cristal, desde el cual siempre se podría ver a través, pero jamás tocar. Y mi cristal, de alguna manera, se resquebrajaba.

La animada voz de Hashirama me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Los señores del País del Fuego han recomendado que tuviéramos un líder en la aldea. Madara, me gustaría que tu fueras ese líder, quiero que seas tu quien la proteja.

Y otra vez. Los recuerdos tan visibles tras mi frágil cristal, volvían a aparecer.

-Yo...no fui capaz de proteger a mis hermanos, a mi clan

Mi tono era apesadumbrado, pude ver como Hashirama, aunque no leyera mis pensamientos, parecía saber todo lo que se me pasaba en mente. ¿Qué clase de líder iba a ser yo? Esas imágenes imborrables, de tantos miembros del clan caídos en combate, otros mutilados, ser incapaz de proteger a esos hombres, a niños...Pero todas esas imágenes, no podrían ser jamás comparables con una, que en su solitario baile, tenía más fuerza que todas ellas. La muerte de mi hermano Izuna.

Todos los fantasmas podían reducirse a uno solo, era ese, el fantasma que diariamente me visitaba recordándome que fallé, y lo caro del error. Me contaba historias de terror, que me hacían evocar los más peligrosos de los pensamientos, ideas que me asustaban a mi mismo. Izuna, todo era por ti. No hay día que no te extrañe, de que sería si tu siguieras aquí dándome fuerza en cada paso que diera. Pero no estás, y se que es mi culpa. Perdóname, hermano...

Cuando ya me creía desbordado por mis pensamientos, por la propuesta de Hashirama, por todo en general, esa brisa, que antes me trajo solo dolor, decidió ser amable conmigo. Sopló con más intensidad, y esta vez venía bien acompañada, era la voz de mi hermano la que resonaba con ella. Entonces, por primera vez, esa sinfonía me liberó, se llevo muy lejos, a un lugar donde no los pudiera encontrar nunca todos mis males.

Me había decidido, lo haré por ti Izuna. Se que siempre quisiste lo mejor para mí, decías que no me preocupara, que era un buen líder y hermano, que daba todo lo que pudiera de mi. Que conmigo al mando, nada podría ir mal...y si iba, no me echara las culpas. Tenías razón, no lo haré, pero ya sabes que contigo, siempre haré una excepción.

Seré el líder de la aldea.

Gracias, Izuna.

* * *

Echaré de menos el calor de las hogueras que, en la oscuridad del día, nos daba calor a nuestros helados cuerpos. A las casas de piedra musgosa, medio derruidas, que se hacían llamar hogar. A esas llanuras interminables, secas y estériles, que muy de vez en cuando estaban salpicadas por pequeñas lagunas de aguas turbias. Cualquier forastero que pasara por allí, probablemente perdido, diría con razón que aquel lugar era inhabitable. El paisaje lúgubre, la pesadumbre que flotaba en el aire y su cielo oscuro invitaban a todo ser vivo a huir de estas tierras.

Y así sucedió. La amplia variedad de animales que antes poblaban este lugar fueron desplazándose hacia otros más adecuados. Pero esa no era la solución, era una causa. Quien debería haber huido eran los humanos. Hace muchos años atrás, decidieron la suerte del futuro de los hombres, por ser como eran. A pesar de ello, todo seguía igual. Lo que pretendía ser una lección de aprendizaje, se convirtió en el origen del odio.

Pero por fin, se acabó. Era consciente del agotamiento que día a día iba mermando la salud de mi madre. Si seguíamos aquí moriría pronto. La medicina del lugar era muy rudimentaria, y en la mayoría de los casos, los tratamientos no significaban mejora alguna para el enfermo. Yo me encargaba de cuidarla cuando tenía que hacer cama, y la ayudaba en todo lo posible cuando la enfermedad le brindaba un descanso.

Hace pocos días, de nuevo volvió a enfermar, con esa fiebre alta que casi la hacía delirar.

Mojé un paño blanco en agua helada, lo retorcí bien para quitar el exceso de agua y lo puse sobre su frente. Al contacto con la prenda húmeda, respondió con un pequeño salto, despertándose de su sueño. Giró la cabeza, y con la mirada llena de preocupación me preguntó:

-Shion, ¿qué te pasa?

Podía verlo, podía ver mi aflicción, como sufría por verla de aquella manera, sabiendo que había una cura para su dolor, tan solo si...

Y le conté que era lo que más deseaba.

-Mamá, quiero que te cures. Sabes que se puede, si nos vamos de aquí. Tu no aguantaras más si sigues así y yo tampoco. Si te fueras...¿¡qué sería de mí!? No tienes porqué morir sin necesidad, vayámonos de aquí mamá.

-Cariño, eso es imposible nunca lo logra...

-¡Si que seremos capaces! No hay nada que nos ate aquí. Solo sería recoger nuestras cosas e irnos. Además, no te lo había dicho, pero he estado ahorrando un dinero para ello. Hay lo suficiente como para alquilar una diligencia para el viaje. Por favor mamá, di que sí, por las dos...

No pude continuar, estallé en sollozos, las lágrimas me quemaban las mejillas. Mi madre, ante esa imagen, quedó consternada. Nunca antes me había visto llorar, sabía que era un niña fuerte a pesar de mi edad. Pero realmente no podía más, esa sensación de desesperanza me ahogaba, podía conmigo.

Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, pude escuchar las palabras de nuestra salvación. Aquellas que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y no conseguía que fueran dichas. Por fin, mis sueños se harían realidad.

-Esta bien, pero no llores. Nos iremos en cuanto me recupere.

Dos semanas después de aquel día, empezamos a recoger las pocas cosas que necesitaríamos, alquilamos una diligencia y nos dirigimos hacia el puerto.

Durante el viaje afortunadamente no hubo ningún problema, que tan seguro creíamos que habría, ya que el puerto quedaba bastante lejos y se tardaría alrededor de tres días. Con esa tranquilidad, para evitar la pesadez del viaje decidí contemplar el paisaje, que por última vez, verían mis ojos. Aunque parecía tratarse de una despedida, no estaba triste, sino todo lo contrario. La oscuridad que me rodeaba, y que a tantos había tragado, esta vez no podría ganarme, la luz de mi ilusión era más fuerte que ella. Pero no lo negaré, lo echaré de menos. Al fin y al cabo, he vivido aquí mi niñez.

No te guardaré rencor, se que tu no tuviste la culpa.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo del fanfic, espero que os guste y animéis a seguir leyendo! (Espero que alguien lo lea ).

Se que puede estar algo aburrido, pero tengo que hacer las presentaciones! Pero prometo que irá haciéndose más ameno.

Deciros que agradecería un montón que me dejarais comentarios con vuestra opinión, con sugerencias , críticas o lo que queráis, soy nueva en esto y sería genial oír a gente experta :)

Con esto ya me despido, muchas gracias y mucho love!


End file.
